This invention relates to a rudder for aquatic craft and more particularly to such a rudder having a forward planar rigid portion and a rearward planar flexible portion.
Conventional boat rudders are of relatively large planar area to provide quick and positive steering response. However, such large rudder planar area can be a hazard with smaller craft going at high speeds as instant steering response or oversteering could result in boat turnover. On the other hand instant steering response and quick maneuverability are highly desirable at low speeds in confined areas such as in marinas and restricted waterways where low speeds are mandatory.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a watercraft rudder effecting adequate steering response at high watercraft speeds and instant steering response and quick maneuverability at low watercraft speeds.
A further object of the invention is to provide a watercraft rudder of the above type having a forward planar rigid portion and a rearward planar flexible fin portion bendable to opposite sides of the rigid portion at high speed yet relatively rigid at low speeds to effect enhanced low speed turning ability.
A further object of the invention is to provide a watercraft rudder of the above type that is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and highly effective in operation.